Invasion of the Galaxy
Summary The Invasion of the Galaxy was a 2-parter episode to bring Series 3 to its final conclusion. It saw the death of the Doctor himself, it was the final appearance of the 54th Doctor, but most importantly it was the swansong of The 45th Doctor. Cast * drwho7809 as The 24th Doctor * TheDoctorWhoFacts2 as The 45th Doctor/46th Doctor/The Rani * Awesome_Candle as The Last Doctor * Alexsander0099 as The 54th Doctor/Davros * Spiderlox2008 as Max Phillips * Doctor_OfWho as The 28th Doctor/Cyber Leader * Commander_One as The 7th Commander * Colin Baker as The 6th Doctor * John Baker as The 19th Doctor * BumbleBlocks as The Unknown Doctor Crew * Director(s): drwho7809. * Producer(s): drwho7809. * Writer(s): drwho7809 and TheDoctorWhoFacts. * Music: Murray Gold. * Title Sequence created by Alexsander0099. * Executive Producer(s): TheDoctorWhoFacts and Doctor_OfWho. * Executive Director(s): TheDoctorWhoFacts * Sets by NBC and ZKP Plot The 24th Doctor has awoken, and finds a stranger in 45's Tardis, then they arrive at earth to reunite with the 54th Doctor. The Doctor(s) find out that the future of the Galaxy is not in safe hands. The 6th Doctor arrives to kill a Dalek and also meet a Unbound Doctor. Max also arrives and appears to be safe from the Daleks, The 26th Doctor thinks he dies today, but The 24th Doctor says it was somebody who looked like him and he was safe the whole time! The Daleks begin to invade Earth. They meet a Innocent Woman, who much to The Doctor's Dismay is his old Enemy: The Rani. The 45th Doctor remembers that he has to deal with the Cybermen with the help of the 19th Doctor, he takes everybody to his new TARDIS and they take off to the past. But they find that cybermen are trying to kill a poor fellow, known as The Plague Doctor. He is saved by The 60th Doctor/The Last Doctor/The 60th Doctor and they meet another Time Lord like themselves, known as The Commander. The Commander and The 45th Doctor appears to know each other, as they have met before (Dark Waters). They go forward in time, back to when everything is destroyed. The Last tells The 24th Doctor that he knows who The Man in the Mask is; he just won’t tell him, because if he tells the idenity; he will murder The 24th Doctor. They land in the future, and see that everything has grown worse than it already had. The 45th Doctor has only one solution: Negotiate with the Rani and blow themselves up, since 45 is dying. The 45th Doctor and The Rani sacrifice themselves by blowing themselves up, but sadly The Rani dies. Unfortunately, the explosion wasn’t big enough, so The Last Doctor uses the last of his regeneration energy to kill the last of The Daleks. The Plague Doctor was dying but was healed by the 45th Doctor's Regeneration Energy as a gift, then the Plague Doctor gives 45th a note to tell him to always remember him. The (unknown incarnation) Doctor helps The 24th Doctor and Max get back to their TARDIS whilst The 45th Doctor regenerates into The 46th. They say farewell, but what The Doctor doesnt know, is that something horrifying will change his life forever. Then, 24 sits in his chair and remembers 45 and their best times, and the Series ends with a tear falling down his cheek, then we pull away from a monitor and find The Man In The Mask watching 24, but it's revealed he's been watched by something and it says "Now, our plan must begin, when The identity is known." Then, a reflection comes on the monitor, the reflection of a Cyberman! Footage: The 26th Doctor tries to work with the Rani, but the Man in The Mask arrives and teleports him away. The 54th Doctor doesn't listen to his past self and attempts to kill her. The 45th Doctor stabs him in the back and takes him back to the dying 60th Doctor. Category:Episodes